Xenoblade Chronicles: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: The duo of Light and Dark Eco, Jak and Daxter, have used the Hypno Zapper as intended. Now, thanks to the mystic power of Onin, the Hypno Zapper is to be sent to the seven heroes who defeated Zanza and brought peace to their world, Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Melia and Riki. ShulkxFioraxMelia.


-Age of characters-

Shulk: Age 18

Fiora: Age 18

Reyn: Age 18

Dunban: Age 30

Sharla: Age 21

Melia Antiqua: Age Unknown (Said to be around 80, but looks around 18)

Riki: Age 40 (Status: Adorable)

.

.

.

As the sun shone brightly throughout the region of upon Colony 9, Homs, Machina, Nopon and High Entia were living their lives together in peace, all thanks to the seven heroes who defied and defeated the God, Zanza, and created a new world, one without the need for Gods and had forever changed their world, but unbeknownst to any of them, their lives were soon to change.

Currently, Shulk and Fiora, who, thanks to the tireless efforts of Vanea, had been turned back into a Homs, were relaxing on the beachside together, which made Fiora smile as she was happy to spend time alone with the boy she loved, and who not only created a new future, but a new Monado with it.

As Fiora continued to rest her head on Shulk's left shoulder, Shulk thought about all that had happened after the recreation of his world.

While not much had changed for Dunban or Melia, other than her change form successor to the Emperor of Alcamoth to living a more simple life with her friends, Riki had received a title from Chief Dunga beyond Heropon for not only defeating so many Dinobeasts, but for his assistance in taking down Zanza, the title of 'Supreme Heropon', and that wasn't all for the Nopon, Chief Dunga personally declaired that when he was to retire Riki would become the new chief of the Nopons, which was a great honour and made many Nopons see Riki as a true Heropon and an inspiration.

But the biggest change was with Reyn and Sharla, as she and Juju had not only moved in with Reyn, but she had become his girlfriend.

Throughout their journey across the Bionis and the Mechonis, Reyn and Sharla grew closer and closer, in which he saw her as a smart and beautiful young woman, while the medic saw a lot of qualities within Reyn that reminded her of Gadolt, but the unique qualities that made Reyn Reyn caused her to fall for him.

However, Shulk's thoughts were interrupted when Fiora took her head off of his shoulder and repositioned herself, so her body was pressed close to Shulk's and her face was close to his, as she looked deep into his eyes, before Fiora asked in curiosity and concern. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... It's nothing." Shulk replied, however, after spending so much time together, Fiora knew Shulk wasn't being honest and said to him in a comforting tone. "Shulk, you are a terrible liar. Please, talk to me."

Hearing Fiora's words caused Shulk to let out a small defeated sigh, before the blonde said in reply. "You know me too well. I've just been thinking about all that has happened and I cannot help but the future has in store."

"You don't have to. Because whatever happens, it will happen with us together." Fiora warmly replied; before she moved her head forward and engaged Shulk in a passionate and loving kiss, which caught him off guard and surprised him for a moment, before the wielder of the Monado III kissed Fiora back with the same amount of love.

However, the pair broke from the kiss as an unknown force of light in the sky appeared and forced them both to shield their eyes for a moment.

But when the light died down, Shulk and Fiora were confused to see floating down before them was a backpack, surrounded by an aura of light blue energy.

It was then the aura faded and the backpack dropped into the sand, before Shulk and Fiora's feet, in which the wielder of the Monado III picked up the backpack and then thought as he stared up into the sky. 'Where did this thing come from?'

-Within the Bazaar of Haven City-

Sitting in her hut was the blind soothsayer, Onin, and, resting on her head basket, her interpreter, Pecker, who were both awaiting for a certain blond-haired man and his attitude fuelled Ottsel, and self proclaimed hero of the pair, better known as Jak and Daxter.

It was then the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power and his shoulder-riding friend entered the tent, with an ever-familiar backpack, in which Onin began to make hand signs for Pecker to interoperate.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how long we have been waiting for you two?" Pecker questioned in an impatient tone.

"Oh, cram it, bent beck!" Daxter snapped back, before the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' then demanded. "Then un-cram it and tell us what the old bag really said."

"Fine. But only because Onin's words need to be heard, Not because you told me to do it." Pecker replied, before the voice of Onin then said. "Onin really says she is glad you have arrive, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and is prepared for the ritual to begin."

Hearing the word 'ritual' caused confusion and worry to fill Daxter's mind, before the Precursor asked with an equal amount of nervousness in his voice. "Uh, Jak, when they say ritual they don't need an animal sacrifice do they?"

"Don't worry, Dax." Jak replied reassuringly, before he then handed the bag containing the Hypno Zapper to Onin and then told Daxter. "This ritual is so the Hypno Zapper can be sent to another hero."

"Right, Onin?" Jak asked, in which Onin smiled and gave the duo a 'thumbs up', before she then focused her attention and magic on the backpack, which then began to float and was encircled in an aura of light blue energy.

As Onin continued, Daxter then commented. "Well, I'm glad there isn't going to be any animal sacrificing. But if we had to, I'd suggest the fat lump that lives on granny's head."

Hearing Daxter's statement caused Pecker to question aggressively. "What did you just say, rat boy?"

"Are you deaf, feather duster?" Daxter asked in a mocking tone, before the Ottsel with attitude then said. "Cause I can repeat myself if you come closer. Or are you chicken?"

"That's it, tiny tail! The gloves are off and feathers are going to fly!" Pecker called out in an infuriated tone, before he shot off from Onin's head basket, directly at Daxter, preparing to flock the Ottsel up.

However, As Pecker was just about to strike Daxter, the Precursor quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding Pecker's attack, before the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' then countered with his own, in which Daxter delivered a swift spin kick, knocking Pecker down, damaging him and his pride.

However, Pecker's humiliation wasn't over just yet, as it was then Daxter pressed his left foot down on Pecker's stomach and told him. "Say it and I'll let you go."

"Say what?" Pecker questioned, in which Daxter replied. "Say 'I'm sorry, Orange Lightning, he who is better than me'. And then I'll take my foot off of ya."

"Fine." Pecker said as he let out a sigh, before he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry."

Unimpressed by Pecker's so called apology, Daxter asked teasingly. "What was that, feather duster? I didn't hear that."

"I said 'I'm sorry, Orange Lightning, he who is better than me.'" Pecker then said in a defeated tone.

"Alright. That's more like it." Daxter replied, before the Ottsel with attitude took his foot off Pecker's stomach and held out his right arm, offering to help Onin's interpreter back up.

However, as Pecker was about to take Daxter's hand, the Precursor quickly withdrew it and yelled out. "Psych!"

"Why you...!" Pecker began to say, but was interrupted when Onin clapped her hands, telling Pecker she needed him.

"You're lucky Onin need's my voice." Pecker told Daxter as he got back to his feet.

"And you're lucky Onin stopped me just before I broke that fat mouth of yours." Daxter replied as Pecker returned to Onin and resumed to speak for her.

"Onin says the ritual is now complete. Your belongings are now ready to leave this world and enter another." Pecker told Jak and Daxter, before the blue aura around the backpack began to shine intensely, causing the pair to shield their eyes for a moment.

And when the light of Onin's mystical power died down, Jak and Daxter could see the backpack and its contents had vanished, as the Hypno Zapper had left their world only to soon wind up in another for another hero to wield.

-Back with Shulk and Fiora-

Curiosity had overcome Shulk as the blonde unzipped the backpack and flipped it over, allowing the contents of the backpack to fall out, which included two scrolls, one tied up with a white coloured ribbon and the other with a black ribbon, a clear casing which contained a mysterious round shaped object within it, which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and finally, a gun of unknown origin or design, which only heightened the curiosity of the pair.

And deciding to get some answers, Shulk picked up the scroll with the white ribbon, whilst Fiora got the black ribbon tied scroll, before both Homs untied the ribbons and read the messages.

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

Noticing that there was writing on the outside of the scroll beforehand, Shulk then turned the scroll around and read the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

And finally, the last message, which Shulk found somewhat illiterate, but still readable, said:

Hypno Zapper worked for previous heroes, just as it did me in my world and will do for you.

–Crash Bandicoot.

As Shulk was reading the messages from the first scroll, Fiora was reading her own messages, getting a better idea about the Hypno Zapper as she read through them.

Whoever you are don't doubt yourself or your abilities. If you got the Hypno Zapper that means you are a definite hero and were meant for greatness in your universe.

–Yugi Muto.

Just as all the heroes before me had faith I would use the Hypno Zapper to benefit not only my life but also the lives of those I care for, I know you'll be a hero and do the same.

–Ash Ketchum.

I'm not really much of a writer, so all I can say is 'good luck and have fun'.

–Yuma Tsukumo.

And on the very bottom of the second scroll was a message, which said: If you're anything like me, than you deserve the Hypno Zapper, and just like all those who used its power to make their lives and the lives of those they love better, I know you'll do the same.

–Ichigo Kurosaki.

And lastly, on the back were three final messages for Fiora to read.

The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.

–Link.

Hypno Zapper works. / Its power is now all yours. / Best of luck, hero.

–Zer0.

The Hypno Zapper is the real deal! It worked wonders on my sidekick, Jak, and gave him the chance to be with the women he loves and it improved my relationship with my girl for the better. I know it'll do the same to you, fellow heroes.

–Orange Lightning.

Shulk was speechless, amazed that there were worlds beyond his, but his awe was cut short when he and Fiora heard the familiar voice of Dunban call out to them, in which the pair turned to the source of his voice to see the older brother of Fiora, and alongside him was Reyn, Sharla Melia and Riki.

"Dunban?" Shulk questioned in surprise and a little confusion.

"Shulk, Fiora, are you two alright?" Dunban asked in a concerned tone.

"We're fine." Fiora replied, before she asked curiously, wrapping up her scroll as she did. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"We all see shiny light come out from sky and fall to you. It got Riki and others worried that friends in trouble." Riki replied, before the Supreme Heropon then asked in a worried tone. "It not more Dinobeasts?"

Shulk shook his head and told his friends that the light wasn't caused by an enemy attack, but was a gift of sorts from another reality, explaining about the Hypno Zapper and the heroes who all left a message as a continuation chain.

And after hearing what Shulk had to say, there were mixed feelings towards his words, in which Riki then asked curiously. "There other Heropons like us?"

In reply, Shulk nodded his head and said, looking at the Hypno Zapper in his hands, before looking up. "That's right. Beyond our world are countless other worlds with those who have proven their values as heroes."

"And they show this by sending this Hypno Zapper thing to another world's hero along with a personal message?" Reyn questioned, in which, Shulk replied as he focused his attention back on his friends. "Correct."

"No offense, but even though I trust ya and we've experienced a ton of crazy things across the Bionis and the Mechonis, I think what you're on about isn't possible." Reyn told his best friend.

"Never the less. If the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used by the heroes of this world, than we all are entitled to it." Shulk replied, as the way he saw it, they had defeated Zanza as a team and changed their world together.

"Riki want use first!" Riki suddenly called out, before jumping up at Shulk and swiping the Hypno Zapper, only to have it taken away from him by Reyn, who then questioned. "Hold on, Furball! Who said you get to try it out first?"

"Now, Reyn, you said you didn't believe Shulk." Dunban stated, before asking. "Why the change of heart?"

"Hold on a minute, Dunban. I didn't say that. And if we all get to have a shot with this, I don't see why I can't use it first is all." Reyn explained.

"Alright, that's enough from the both of you." Fiora said calmly, defusing the tension, before the former Mechon said, taking the Hypno Zapper gently from Reyn and presenting it to Shulk. "And Shulk, while it was noble and generous of you to do this, I think you should be the one who gets to keep the Hypno Zapper."

Upon hearing that and seeing Fiora presenting him with the Hypno Zapper caused Shulk to ask. "Why me?"

"You took down Zanza! Of all us, Shulk greatest Heropon!" Riki suddenly announced in a cheerful tone, causing everyone to smile, as they knew in their hearts Shulk was the right choice.

"I couldn't say it better myself, Riki." Fiora stated happily, before the former host of Meyneth gently took a hold of Shulk's right wrist with her left hand and pulled his arm up, placing the Hypno Zapper in the Monado III wielder's hand.

"Thank you, everyone." Shulk said, determined to use the Hypno Zapper to its full potential.

-Sometime later, back in Colony 9-

Within the Weapon Development Lab, Shulk was working on the Hypno Zapper, analyzing the mysterious weapon from another dimension to see if he could figure out its secrets, but so far, no such luck.

However, Shulk was then interrupted when he heard Fiora call his name, in which the wielder of the Monado III turned around to see the beautiful Homs that was Fiora, who then asked Shulk in a polite and curious tone. "How's it going, Shulk?"

Shulk let out a defeated sigh and then replied. "Not too well, Fiora. The technology of this device and the symbols displayed are like nothing I've ever seen before. The Hypno Zapper seems to run on an energy source I never knew existed, that isn't Ether. And it seems to automatically recharge whenever it is fired, so it will never run out of power. But I'm afraid that's all I've been able to figure out."

"Don't worry, Shulk. I know you'll get it." Fiora reassuringly told Shulk happily, which made Shulk smile back and say with a newfound confidence in his voice. "Thank you, Fiora."

Seeing Shulk smiling again made Fiora happy, before it was then the former hostess of Meyneth asked curiously. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"Not unless you want to be a test subject." Shulk replied jokingly.

But after Shulk's joke, Fiora smiled and said happily. "Alright."

Hearing Fiora's agreement was a shock to Shulk, which caused the wielder of the Monado III to state, with an equal amount of shock in his tone. "Wha...? Fiora, I was just kidding."

"I know. But I actually want to help you anyway I can." Fiora replied, before she went on and said reassuringly. "Don't worry, Shulk. I know if anything happens, you'll figure out a way to reverse it."

Shulk was about to protest, however, he could see the seriousness in Fiora's eyes, and knew it would help in his research of the Hypno Zapper.

And so, Shulk nodded his head, before picking up the Hypno Zapper and aimed it at Fiora, neither were sure what would happen or what they were getting themselves into.

Shulk then began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, which displayed a language that the blonde had never seen before.

Eventually, Shulk stopped cycling through the modes, wishing for the best results as he pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Fiora, however what he didn't know was that the mode had been set to 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', which caused Fiora to let out a moan, as she felt her breasts became larger and larger.

And after the energy wave wore off, Fiora looked down at her chest and let out a stunned gasp as her breasts had gone from around a B-cup to an F-cup and had become more sensitive.

Immediately, Shulk said apologetically, trying not to stare at Fiora's F-cup sized breasts. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, Shulk. I'm fine." Fiora reassuringly replied, as she knew Shulk would never intentionally do something like this to her on purpose, and there was a part of her that actually liked it as it made her feel more feminine and attractive.

"Why don't you try another mode?" Fiora then asked curiously, in which Shulk nodded in reply and did as he was told, turning the dials on the Hypno Zapper again, wondering what would happen.

And after a while, Shulk had selected a new mode, pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Fiora, which hit the former Mechon and made Fiora's eyes glaze over for a moment, before they swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal.

"Fiora, are you ok?" Shulk asked in a concerned tone, unsure of what he did to her, but was soon to find out, as he had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on her, in which the blonde received his answer when Fiora suddenly wrapped her arms around Shulk's neck, kissed him deeply on the lips, before she broke from the kiss and stated lovingly. "Never better. And I have you to thank for it, my Master."

After hearing Fiora's reply, Shulk took several steps back and asked the former hostess of Meyneth in a shocked tone. "Fiora, what did you just call me?"

"You mean Master?" Fiora asked in a curious and innocent tone, as if all this was normal, before she went on and said. "I called you that because that's what you are to me."

"Fiora, listen. I'm not your Master. The Hypno Zapper is messing with your head. If you give me a minute I'm sure I can find a way to fix this." Shulk tried to explain, however, Fiora didn't want to lose her new Master and told him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. "Please, Master, don't! I love you with all my heart and I want this and I want you to accept me as your adoring love slave."

Hearing the love, seriousness and need in Fiora's voice was conflicting to Shulk, unsure of what to do.

But before the wielder of the Monado III knew what had happened, Fiora had managed to distract Shulk long enough to grab the Hypno Zapper from him and was now aiming it at him as she cycled through the modes until she came across an image of a blank eyed person.

"Fiora? What are...?" Shulk managed to say, before Fiora then pulled the trigger of the Hypno Zapper, firing a wave of multi-coloured energy at Shulk, causing Shulk's eyes to glaze over, leaving his mind in a highly suggestive state.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Master, but you deserve this and so much more, even if you don't agree..." Fiora stated, before she went on and then told Shulk that he deserved this because of all the good he had done.

And when Fiora was finished, she decided it was time to awaken her new Master. "...And with this kiss I shall become your slave and Mistress of your harem and you shall be my Master now and forever."

Fiora then passionately kissed Shulk right on the lips and as she did Shulk's eyes swirled, 'change colours', before they returned to normal.

And after that, Shulk closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

After they broke from the kiss, Fiora asked Shulk in a curious and loving tone. "How do you feel, Master Shulk?"

"I've never felt better, my beautiful slave." Shulk replied seductively, before they kissed each other passionately again.

And after the pair broke from the kiss, the pair stared lustfully into each other's eyes as the relationship of Shulk and Fiora was soon to change.

-Within Shulk's home, Upcoming Lemon-

Within his bedroom, Shulk and Fiora were on his bed, engaged in a deep and passionate kiss, breaking apart every few minutes for air and to strip themselves of their clothing, until Shulk was only in a pair of dark red boxers, while Fiora was wearing a carmine bra and a matching pair of panties.

Fiora then gently lowered Shulk onto his back, before the former Mechon began to down her Master's chest, causing him to moan and groan out in pleasure.

And his pleasure was soon to heighten when Fiora relieved Shulk of his boxers, revealing his erect nine-inch manhood, causing the former hostess of Meyneth to say in a loving and seductive tone. "Oh, Master, your cock is so big. And I know how to make it feel really good."

It was then Fiora took Shulk's cock into her mouth and began to suck, causing the blonde to groan out in pleasure. "Ah... Fiora, that's so... Ah... So good... Ah, yeah... You're dong great...!"

Hearing Shulk's groans of pleasure made Fiora mentally smile, as she knew she was doing a good job pleasing her Master, but after several more minutes, Shulk could feel he was reaching his peak and groaned out. "Fiora, I can't... I can't take it... Ah... Anymore... I'm cumming!"

And then with one load groan of ecstasy, Shulk released his cum into Fiora's mouth, which she swallowed, before the former hostess of Meyneth removed her master's manhood from her mouth and asked in a loving and curious tone. "Oh, my Master, did I please you?"

"Yeah, Fiora. That felt great." Shulk replied, before he and Fiora shared another loving kiss.

And as the pair continued their kiss, Shulk repositioned himself and Fiora so he was on top of her, before the blonde took Fiora's left nipple into his mouth and began to lick and suck it, while the wielder of the Monado III used his left hand to massage Fiora's right breast, causing her to moan out in pure pleasure.

"Master Shulk... Ah... That feels so good... Ah...!" Fiora moaned in pleasure, before her pleasure was heightened when Shulk moved his head away from her breasts and down to the former Mechon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and began to lash at her vagina, causing Fiora's moans of pleasure to heighten.

But just like Shulk, Fiora was soon unable to contain herself and experienced her orgasm, filling her Master's mouth with her cum, which Shulk swallowed.

"You taste as sweet as you look." Shulk told Fiora in a sly and sincere tone, causing Fiora's cheeks to flush with embarrassment and excitement, before Shulk repositioned himself, his manhood hovering over Fiora's womanhood.

And, with a nod of approval, Shulk inserted his cock inside of Fiora, causing her to first moan out in pleasure, before she gasped in pain.

"Fiora, are you OK?" Shulk asked in concern, before following up by saying. "We can stop if you like."

"It's alright, Master. I just have to get used to you being inside me." Fiora replied.

And Fiora was right as the pain soon faded away and replaced by nothing but pleasure, causing the former Mechon to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Master... You are so deep inside me... Ah... It feels so... Ah... So good... Ah... Please, Master, don't stop...!"

"Yeah, Fiora... You are so nice and... Ah... Tight... You must really want me...!" Shulk groaned out in reply as his member continued to exit and enter her pussy, before the former Mechon wrapped her legs around her Master's waist and her arms around his shoulders.

As Shulk and Fiora continued to make love for another hour or so, the blonde brought himself and Fiora into a sitting position, before the wielder of the Monado III placed his hands on Fiora's hips, moved his head to her's and kissed her passionately on the lips, neither wanting their loving to end.

But it was soon, Shulk and Fiora started to move around frantically as they could both feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the blonde groaned out. "Oh, Fiora... I... I'm so close... Ah... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... M... Ah... Master... I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" Fiora managed to moan out, before it was then the former hostess of Meyneth had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over her Master's cock, which sent Shulk over the edge and caused him to let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, filling Fiora's womb with his seed, followed by the blonde repositioning himself and Fiora, so he was lying on his back and Fiora was resting on his chest.

"Oh, Master, that felt so good. I love you." Fiora told Shulk in a loving tone, which made Shulk smile and reply. "I love you too, Fiora."

"And there's someone else who loves you just as much as me." Fiora then said, getting Shulk's undivided attention and causing him to ask curiously. "Who?"

"Melia." Fiora replied, which surprised Shulk, but after Fiora explained how she and Sharla were sharing and word about Melia's feelings for Shulk accidently slipped out, the blonde smiled as he saw the half-Hom as quite an attractive woman and was a little surprised he had failed to notice her feelings towards him, but Shulk planned to make it up to her as a sly smile appeared on the blonde's face.

-Sometime later, End Lemon-

Standing outside of Melia's home were Shulk and Fiora who had come with the intent to use the Hypno Zapper to its full potential, by adding Melia to Shulk's harem, in which the silver haired princess soon opened the door, happy to see her friends, though stunned to see Fiora's 'change'.

"Fiora!? What happened to you?" Melia asked in a stunned tone.

"What do you mean?" Fiora asked innocently, pretending not to know what was shocking Melia, before the former hostess of Meyneth looked down at her chest, looked back up and replied cheerfully. "Oh, this? It was just a little 'incident' caused by the Hypno Zapper. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Not wanting to seem intrusive, Melia changed the subject and asked. "So, what brings you here?"

"Actually, Melia, I was hoping we could discuss something with you." Shulk replied, before the wielder of the Monado III asked. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Melia replied kindly, moving out of the doorframe and allowing her friends inside her home, unaware of what was soon to happen to her.

-Moments later, within Melia's residence-

Shulk smiled slyly at the sight before him, Melia was under the complete control of the Hypno Zapper as Fiora, the Mistress of his harem, had her arms wrapped around her as she was kissing the entranced half-Hom deeply on the lips.

And after Fiora broke from the kiss, the former hostess of Meyneth asked in a seductive tone, stripping herself of her clothing, followed by stripping Melia, leaving both of them completely naked before an aroused Shulk. "So, Melia, did you like that?"

"I did..." Melia replied droningly as she blushed faintly, before Fiora then said to the half-High Entia. "Well, you can feel this wonderful pleasure all the time and to be with Shulk. If you become his slave."

"Wonderful pleasure... Become his slave... Be with Shulk..." Melia said in a labored tone.

"That's right, Melia. Shulk will be your Master, and I will be your Mistress." Fiora told Melia slyly.

"Shulk... My Master... Fiora... My Mistress..." Melia then replied, causing Fiora to smile slyly, as she could see that the half-High Entia was ready to be added to Shulk's harem.

Fiora then began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Melia, causing the silver haired princess to let out a moan, as her breasts became larger and larger, until they were roughly the same size as Fiora's.

And after the energy wave wore off, Melia's eyes glaze over for a moment, before they swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, causing Fiora to ask slyly. "How do you feel, Melia?"

In reply, Melia looked lovingly into Fiora's eyes, before she replied with the same amount of love in her voice. "I feel wonderful, my Mistress."

"And I have you and Master Shulk to thank for it." It was then Melia moved over to Shulk nad kissed her new Master lovingly on the lips, which made Shulk mentally smirk, before the blonde kissed Melia back with the same amount of passion.

And after the pair broke from the kiss, Melia took Shulk's left hand and escorted him to her bedroom.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Within Melia's bedroom, Shulk, who was completely naked, was engaged in a deep and passionate kiss with Melia as Fiora sat by the side of the bed and happily watched.

As the pair continued to kiss one another, Shulk moved his right hand and began to fondle Melia's left breast in a pleasurable manner.

Shulk then slowly lowered both of them down until Melia was lying on the back of bed, before the wielder of the Monado III then lowered his head to Melia's right breast and then began to lick around the half-Hom's nipple.

"Oh, Master... Ah... That feels... Ah... Feels so good..." Melia moaned out in pleasure, before Shulk then put his right middle finger and index finger into Melia's pussy, causing the half-High Entia to gasp and arch her back as the blonde started to thrust his fingers back and forth into Melia's vagina as he continued to lick her nipple.

Shulk then lowered his head until he was at Melia's pussy, in which the half-Hom opened her legs to allow her Master easier access to her pussy region, before the blonde then began to lick the sexual fluids along Melia's slit, causing the silver haired princess to moan out loudly in pleasure. "Oh, Master... Ah... That feels great... Please... Ah... Please more...!"

But after several more minutes, Melia was unable to hold back her excitement and experienced her first orgasm, releasing her cum as she cried out Shulk's name in pleasure.

"Did you like that Melia?" Shulk asked, moving his head back up to Melia's, in which the half-High Entia nodded in reply and then said in a loving tone. "I... I did, Master..."

Before Melia then gently brought Shulk into a sitting position and then lowers herself until she was face to face with her Master's cock, which was fully erect, causing her to blush as this was the first time she had seen one and was amazed at how big he was.

But not wanting to disappoint her Master, Melia placed her right hand onto Shulk's member and began to rub it in a slow and pleasure manner, before the silver haired princess then took her Master's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the blonde to moan and groan in excitement.

And then, with loud groan of ecstasy, Shulk released his loud into Melia's mouth, in which the half-High Entia licked her lips and then asked in a curious and submissive tone. "Oh, Master, did you like that?"

"Yeah, I did." Shulk replied, making Melia happy that she was doing a good job at pleasuring her Master.

And then, Shulk repositioned himself, so Melia was on her back and Shulk was on top of her, before the wielder of the Monado III looked deeply into Melia's eyes, asking her 'Are you ready?', and in response, the silver haired princess nodded in reply, before the blonde gently inserted his manhood into Melia's vagina, causing both of them to moan out loud in sexual excitement.

But when Shulk reached Melia's hymen, he thrust forward, breaking it, and on that instant, Melia closed her eyes and cried out as tears trailed down her cheeks from the loss of her virginity. "Master... I... It hurts...!"

Seeing the pain Melia was in, Shulk then gently moved his head to her's, kissed her on the cheek, and then told her in a sincere tone. "I'm sorry, Melia. But don't worry; it only hurts the first time. Soon, you will feel nothing, but pleasure."

And then Shulk began to thrust back and forth into Melia, slowly at first, to let her get use of him being inside of her.

It took several minutes, but soon, all of the pain disappeared and Melia started to moan out in excitement and pleasure. "Oh, Master... Ah... It used to hurt... Ah... But now it feels so good...!"

And then Shulk began to thrust his cock inside and back out of Melia's vagina again, the pleasure that the blonde was feeling was incredible, he had to resist to coming too soon, wanting the feeling to last.

Shulk started slowly at first, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Melia, Shulk's moans becoming louder as his thrusts were up to the pace that they both wanted as they continued to make love for another hour.

But soon Shulk could feel Melia's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close, but then again, Shulk too could feel his climax coming, causing the wielder of the Monado III to groan out. "Oh, Melia... Ah... I'm coming... I... I'm going to cum... I'm going to come soon...!"

Feeling his pace increasing, as well as her climax, caused Melia to cry out in sexual pleasure. "Me, too, Master... I'm coming, too...!"

And then, with one loud cry of ecstasy, Melia came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Shulk's manhood, which caused the blonde to reach his peak and groan out loudly as he then came too, filling the silver haired princess' womb with his seed.

It was then Shulk collapsed on top of Melia, and for a few minutes, they laid there as their bodies demanded oxygen, before the blonde gained enough energy to roll onto his back and reposition the half-High Entia, so she was resting on the right side of his chest, with a content and satisfied smile on her face, before it was then Shulk smiled as Fiora snuggled up onto the left side of his chest.

-Several hours later, within Shulk's residence, End Lemon-

After Shulk, Fiora and Melia had some more 'fun' together, the wielder of the Monado III went through the streets of Colony 9 and to each home of his friends where he used the Hypno Zapper to make them more 'accepting' of his relationship with Fiora and Melia.

And now, the wielder of the Monado III was lying on the top of his bed, with Fiora and Melia, who were no longer in their usual attire.

Fiora was now wearing a silver coloured bra and a pair of silver colured panties, as a silver collar had been placed firmly around her neck, and was kissing around the left side of Shulk's neck.

While Melia, who was wearing a violet version of her Mistresses' 'outfit', was kissing his chest, before the pair stopped and told Shulk in a loving tone. "We love you, Master."

In which the blonde replied with the same amount of love for his two slaves. "And I love you too."

It was then the three of them engaged in a passionate three-way kiss that was soon to lead to another passionate moment of lovemaking.

The End.


End file.
